Helichrysum xambiguum. 
xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99.
This application is related to another application entitled Helichrysum Plant Named xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99, Ser. No. 09/654,366, filed Sep. 1, 2000.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum xambiguum named xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99. The new plant was bred and selected in 1995 by the inventor in Sawston, Cambridge, Great Britain from seed that originated from unintroduced Helichrysum hybrids. Seedlings were grown out during the spring of 1995 and were selected for vegetative propagation based on a more compact plant habit and finer, denser, more vivid-colored foliage than other known cultivars of this type. The inventors breeding program is designed to enhance the foliage color of Helichrysum from the normal gray or dull green to brighter silver and pearl colors.
xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 is distinguished by a more compact plant habit, finer foliage, and a dense foliage of vivid green and silver color. These combined characteristics distinguish xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 from all others that exist. In comparison, the only similar plant is Helichrysum xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99, with a habit that is more dense and compact, exhibiting foliage that is silver rather than green and silver. The standard non-patented varieties of Helichrysum angustifolium have untidy foliage, dull and greener foliage, broader foliage and regular significant flowering. Compared to these xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 has tidy foliage, finer and brighter foliage of a silver/green color and insignificant yellow flowers when compared to those of standard varieties. Although xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 has reportedly flowered rarely in the UK the plant has flowered profusely in California during the second year in a 7-gallon container, but the flowers themselves are insignificant, and subsequent flowering has not yet been observed, but may be possible. Foliage and habit remain its most distinguishing features. The Helichrysum angustifolium cultivar xe2x80x98Dartingtonxe2x80x99 (not patented) is compact but has darker foliage that is not fine-leafed. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated in 1996 by the inventor in Rivenhall, Essex, Great Britain. Since the inventor""s initial selection, the new variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by means of cuttings and has been found to remain firmly fixed in subsequent generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar Helichrysum xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other varieties. Although xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 has a similar form and habit to xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 is more open in habit and has a unique foliage color, that of silver and green. Compared to standard varieties such as Helichrysum angustifolium, the new variety xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99 is more compact, tidier with finer foliage of a silver and green color and insignificant flowers that may only rarely flower.